


Sentido y sensibilidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Dating, Denial, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Niña, sabemos que tienes muchísimos talentos... pero cuantos a habilidades culinarias...”“Escasean, ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Sentido y sensibilidad

**Sentido y Sensibilidad**

“Mama, crees que sea un problema si el pastel está... ¿muy bien cocido?” preguntó Tonks a su madre. Andromeda puso los ojos en blanco, preocupada para lo que su hija entendiera con ‘muy bien cocido’.

“Dora, querida, ¿Cuánto lo has dejado en el horno?” preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

“Uh... decimos que podría haberlo olvidado, y haberlo dejado una hora más que necesario.” le respondió Tonks, bajando la voz, destrozada, al alcanzar su madre. Cuando Andromeda la vio, no pudo evitar de sonreír. La chica tenía la cara manchada de chocolate, las manos sucias y el pelo de un gris claro, que denotaba claramente su desmoralización. “Soy un desastre.” se lamentó, dejándose recaer en el sofá.

Estaban en el piso de la chica en Londra, su madre había ido después que ella la había informada que estaba tratando de cocinar por un picnic con Remus.

Andromeda había establecido en ese preciso instante que ir a casa de su hija para ayudarla había sido más que sabio.

Sacó el pastel del horno y se echó a reír, suavemente.

“Supongo que podemos tirarlo.” murmuró Tonks, un poco ofendida por la risa de su madre.

“Niña, sabemos que tienes muchísimos talentos... pero cuantos a habilidades culinarias...” Andromeda buscó la palabra adapta para no ofender a su hija, pero ella completó la frase en su lugar.

“Escasean, ¿verdad?” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía perfectamente de ser pésima en cocina. Y empezaba a creer que todo ese trabajo fuera perfectamente inútil, vistos los resultados. Sin embargo, quería hacer algo decente, por una vez, algo que impresionara a Remus, que eliminara las últimas barrieras que el hombre había impuesto.

Suspiró. Algo le decía que iba a necesitar mucho más que un pastel, por encima de cuanto fuera bueno, para desviar Remus de la convicción de ser un monstruo.

Habían pasado meses ya, meses durante que ella creía de haber finalmente tenido éxito de superar todas las reticencias del hombre. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella se acercaba, aún veía una mirada de miedo cruzarle la cara, y Tonks sabía muy bien que en su mente aparecían las imágenes más terribles, dignas de sus peores pesadillas.

Suspiró otra vez, tratando de no pensarlo. Quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que él le concedía lo más serenamente posible, y se prohibió de dejar que su mente cayera en ese labirinto, al menos para las horas siguientes.

Por lo demás, como le había sarcásticamente hecho notar, hasta que el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, ella estaba a salvo.

~

“Oh, Nymphadora, ¿no te parece de haber exagerado? ¡Sólo estamos teniendo un picnic!” le dijo Remus, fingiéndose exasperado, pero siguiendo sonriendo. La chica frunció el ceño.

“¡No me llames Nymphadora!” protestó. “Y no he exagerado. Sólo quería hacer algo lindo, tú y yo nunca estamos juntos.” le dio un golpe bajo, que el hombre entendió perfectamente. Bajó los ojos y se sonrojó.

“Dora, te ruego... sabes lo que pienso, yo...” la chica no lo dejó terminar; se extendió adelante, callándolo con un beso, que Remus no rechazó. Cuando se separaron, estaba más rojo en la cara que antes.

“Debes saber que no vas a convencerme con estos juguetes.” declaró, haciéndola echar a reír.

“No puedes negar, sin embargo, que tengas su eficacia.” le dijo, dulcemente. Le vertió el jugo de calabaza y se lo dio. “Perdone, he dejado las copas de cristal a casa. Creo que tenemos que conformarnos con vasos de plástico.” bromó. El hombre tomó el vaso con una sonrisa, y luego acarició la mejilla de la metamorphomagus.

“No me digas que ni siquiera tengo derecho a una pajita.” se mofó. Ella, siguiendo riendo, se la dio.

“Me subestimas, Remus Lupin.”

El licántropo saboreó un bocado de roast-beef, no teniendo éxito de retenerse del hacer muecas.

“Uh... o quizás te sobreestimo.” se burló un poco de ella.

Tonks fingió de haberse ofendido, y puso un aire enojado que el hombre tuvo éxito de hacer desaparecer pronto. La besó, más intensamente que antes, tratando con ese beso de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la chica suscitaba en él. No era bueno con las palabras, y confiaba sólo en sus acciones cuando el aire entre ellos se hacía irrespirable, cuando sentía el peso de su naturaleza salir volando, alejado por las sonrisas de la mujer que quería.

“¿A qué le debo todas estas manifestaciones de afecto?” murmuró ella, feliz de recibir espontáneamente algo por él, por una vez.

“Al hecho que tu sabor es decididamente mejor de lo del roast-beef.” le dijo él, mereciéndose una bofetada por la chica.

“Lo siento, pero lo sabes qué soy pésima en cocina. Tendrás que tomarme como soy.”

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

“Como si tus escasas habilidades culinarias fueran el principal obstáculo a nuestra relación.” dijo, en voz entre triste y desesperada. Tonks asintió vigorosamente.

“Sabes lo que pienso. Para mí, es así.” afirmó, esperando que Remus no quisiera emprender la enésima discusión donde le explicaba una por una todas las razones porque era demasiado arriesgado estar con un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suspiro.

Remus sabía bien cuanto ella odiara esa especie de discusiones. Pero no quería dejarlo pasar cada vez, fingir que al ignorar el problema eso iba a desparecer, porque era imposible que ocurriera.

No hasta que no hubiera desaparecida la luna por el cielo también, al menos.

Sin embargo, evitó de comentar su última frase, creyendo que ella tuviera razón: no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y desfrutar esos momentos sin tener que pensar en nada de desagradable, sin nublas negras encima a su relación, no podía que hacer bien a ambos.

O, por lo menos, iba a posponer ulteriores discusiones al día siguiente.

“Bien, _Tonks_.” concedió. “Hoy, ganas tú. Pero mañana...”

“Mañana será otro día.” contestó ella, metiéndole pronto una patata frita en boca. “Entonces, ¿fallé con esas también?”

El hombre masticó cuidado la patata, antes de levantar los ojos hacia ella.

“Dora... te quiero.” le dijo.

“Anda ya, no pueden ser tan mal, ¡no se necesita mucho para freír un poco de patatas!” exclamó, y luego miró fijo al hombre, asombrada. “Uh. ¿Has dicho que me quieres?” murmuró. Él no dijo nada, y sólo asintió.

“Te quiero, Nymphadora Tonks. Pese a que eres de verdad una pésima cocinera.”

Ella le sonrió, y fue su turno de sonrojarse.

“Te quiero, Remus Lupin. Pese a que eres un hombre lobo.” se burló dulcemente de él.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó, dándole un delicado beso en la frente.

Tenían tiempo. Tiempo para entender lo que estaba correcto hacer, tempo para derribar todas barrieras. Tiempo para aprender a conocerse, y para descubrir que ya no podían vivir el uno sin la otra.

Remus sonrió. Dora tenía tiempo para transformarse en una cocinera… al menos pasable.

Y él tenía tiempo para comprender que la quería más que odiara su naturaleza. Y la mirada feliz de la chica apoyada contra su pecho, era señal que ese tiempo estaba llegando ya.


End file.
